


Screaming Out Loud

by fallingskys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Plot With Porn, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: John, Jade, Karkat, and Dave are all in a polyamorous relationship.Sidenote: John and Jade are cousins. So you know, incest, leave now if it bothers you.





	1. Star Gazing Turned To Drowning That Was Nearly Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For Notes, See End Of Chapter.

Jade yawned, hopping out of bed with a jolt in her step. She smiled happily and muttered a quiet but enthusiastic, “Yes!” when she saw that she had woken up before her alarm. She had gotten in a habit of waking up in the middle of the night to go star gazing and it seemed to have stuck, the only part she hated about it was the fact that her alarm usually woke her cousin John up in the process. So on the rare occasion that she woke up before it, she was pleased.

  
She stretched, her back cracking while she did and she giggled at her body’s reaction. She was wearing a long t-shirt that went almost to her knees that was nearly see through because of all of its experience with being worn constantly. Even after that shirt with the squiddles on it had become too worn to wear at school, she still continued to wear it, now only to go to sleep. She tugged at her pajama bottoms that consisted of being decorated with unicorns, not exactly her cup of tea but cute nonetheless so she had bought them. They were too small for her, what most people would consider “booty shorts” but she figured since she wore them to bed that it was no big deal.

  
Besides, she thought to herself, the only guys in this house were her Grandpa and her cousin who had come to visit them on the island. He slept in another corridor altogether so they didn’t need to worry about anything like running into each other when they were anything close to indecent. She wore a bra to sleep on most occasions anyways, not because she found it comfortable, but was usually just too tired to bother with taking it off before passing out.

  
She had narcolepsy, so being in comfortable clothing was always a priority for her. She had to admit that it was irritating to have this condition when her cousin was over and they were doing some kind of activity but John didn’t seem to mind all that much.

  
Jade tiptoed down the hall to the teleporter and stood on it, waiting for it to take her to the very top floor of her house. She made her way to the large, white balcony being instantly comforted by the far too familiar stars and telescope that she kept there.

  
The only thing out of place was that there was some kind of figure leaning over the railing and looking down at the island’s features below. She was surprised, closing her eyes and rubbing them. Jade looked back up but still saw the same figure there. It had to be either her grandpa or John, but she knew her grandpa could practically sleep through a stampeded of elephants so it was most likely not him.

  
As the darkened figure lifted his head, it had to be one of the guys in the household, she decided, because she was the only girl after all. He brang his head from hanging downwards to looking straight ahead of him. He sighed and if she was right she thought that he was…crying? That couldn’t be right, she hoped it wasn’t anyways.  
Her heart rate increased, worried for her friend and wondering what was the matter. He always seemed so joyful, she was pretty confused.  
“John? Is that you?” Jade called out to him softly, her voice barely above that of a whisper.

  
He jumped back slightly, startled by the sudden noise. He should have expected her, knowing she went star gazing so often but had gotten so caught up in everything that this was the last thing he’d expect to happen to him. He let out a shaky breath and put on a somewhat nervous smile turning towards her.

  
“Yeah Jade?” he responded, every syllable of his voice shimmering with pain.

  
As he turned to her, she noticed that his cheeks were puffy and she thought that his face was streaked with tears. He rubbed his sleeve of his shirt across his nose to get rid of the snot there and Jade felt as though that confirmed he was definitely upset about something.

  
She bit her lip nervously, walking slowly to approach him. The cold marble underneath her feet was comforting and kept her grounded at least. She walked towards him, stopping a few feet away. She laid a hand on his back for comfort softly, hoping he was okay with touch at the moment.

  
He cursed the way that his heartbeat increased instantly at the touch of his cousin but swallowed the lump in his throat turning to look at her and leaning against the railing once again. He was so tired and loopy but continued to talk anyways. He hoped that he wouldn’t say anything regretful tonight but he needed to talk to someone. John wasn’t usually one to keep emotions bottled up inside like Dave but he’d been doing that more and more lately and tonight he had burst.

  
“You are really graceful when you walk, like a pixie or something, you know? Those goddesses in Greek films, that is kind of what you remind me of…” John trailed off.

  
“I-John what?” Jade questioned, her eyes widening in response.

  
Her cheeks blushed a light shade of red that she hoped he couldn’t see that in the dark. She put her hand on his shoulder while he stared into the dark space in front of them, illuminated only by stars.

  
“Nevermind, forget I said anything…” John replied, tears leaking down his face.

  
His body shook when he started silently crying and Jade’s eyebrows crinkled in concern.

  
“John?” she repeated his name, unsure what to do but hating that he felt like this.

  
She eventually decided to do the next best thing. She pulled him slightly away from leaning against the railing hopelessly and into a hug. She snuggled her small, petite body into his and rubbed circles into his back. He didn’t respond at first, more out of shock that she had done so than anything else, and after standing like that for what seemed like forever he made a slight noise in the back of his throat.

  
Jade looked up at him with concern and without warning he pulled her closely against him. His head rested against her shoulder, almost unable to hold it up himself. His arms wrapped closely against the small of her back as he pressed his face deeper into her shoulder, taking in her comforting smell.

  
She was surprised at first but then almost immediately brought her arms up to where they were her hand were rested on his shoulders and leaned her forehead against his shoulder in response. She freed one of her hands from his shoulder to rub his back gently until her calmed down, murmuring whatever comforting words came to her into his ear.

  
It was impossible to tell time in the darkness of the night but it felt like that had stood there like that for almost an hour to an hour and a half before he let go and pushed her off hesitantly. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a weak smile.

  
“Would it be alright if we found some place private and just talked?” John asked, hating the way that his voice cracked.

  
“Of course! I’ll just have to find it in the dark, is all, which is no problem at all really,” she answered him, giving John a slight worried smile.

  
She took his hand gently and led him down the stairs to the ground level floor of the house, making sure to pace herself so that she wasn’t running. For someone who fell asleep out of the blue, she did have a lot of energy in her tiny body. Jade stepped onto the transportation device and John followed suit, staring at the wall as if his life depended on it.

  
Jade frowned but as soon as they got off lead him to sit on a couch, looking at the giant statue that blocked her passage to the next room there with a glare. What even was it? A worm? She pushed the silly and irritated thoughts back in her head and pulled gently on John’s hand to get him to join her on the couch.

  
He flinched slightly as if being jolted out of some other world that he had been residing in his mind while they moved. She was more at ease with his sitting on a solid surface because it meant that he couldn’t fall or get dizzy on accident and land unpleasantly, not realizing that she had been holding her breath that whole time until now. She sucked in air greedily and would have probably giggled at her behavior if it hadn’t been such a bad situation.

  
She squeezed his hand when it started shaking uncontrollably it seemed to show that she was still there and not leaving, John couldn’t tell her but he was grateful as all hell for her reacting that way.

“Can…I ask what’s wrong?” Jade questioned him hesitantly.

  
She bit the inside of her cheek, praying that she didn’t seem like she was trying to pry. Jade just didn’t know how to help in any other way and if he didn’t tell her she was unsure how she could help.

  
“Yeah, sorry about the crying heh, it is a lot of water works huh?” John joked, trying to lighten the situation somewhat.

  
Jade shot him her best smile but he could still see through her and tell that she was nervous about talking like this. He ran his thumb over her hand every once in a while he spoke. This action helped to soothe both of their nerves a bit but not as much as John would have liked.

  
“Hmm, well it has been pretty dry lately. Maybe your tears are just what the Earth needed to help the island right now. If worst comes to worst, we can always use those tears of yours to water the garden!” Jade joked around with him and earned the slightest of laughs as a reward for her effort.

  
“Maybe, I was always interested in being a sprinkler when I grew up.” John replied and took an exceedingly long and deep breath before speaking again, “It is just...my Dad Jade.”  
“Your dad?” Jade echoed in confusion.

  
“I never get to come to your place and you know that. I still do not understand how you did not figure that he is not doing too well if I got sent away to here for the summers. He probably never lets me out for summers because he is….was afraid that someone would try to join me into their baking team instead of me. I love him but the last thing I said to him was that I hated him before he-“ John chocked slightly on his own words.

  
He began to cry again, slightly surprised that he still had tears to cry. Jade pulled him into her lap and ran her hand through his hair when he began to breathe shallowly. She tried to get him to breath but before soon he had snuggled his face into her shirt, soaked it with his tears, and was practically hyperventilating.

  
“He and Rose’s mom were….and then….fucking stabbed….who does that…..how you….he can was finally…and she was…” He managed to speak in between gasping for breath.  
The pain against his chest was agonizing and wouldn’t go away. All he wanted to do was breathe normally and much to his irritation, he couldn’t manage it which made the whole situation even worse. His hand clutching to her shirt for dear life.

  
“Hey…hey, shhh, it’s okay. Come here, sit up. You’re fine, of course, I just don’t want you to pass out.” Jade spoke.

  
She pushed him gently so that he sat up, leaning against the couch, a shaking, shivering, and crying mess. She kept close enough to him so that her shoulder and arm was pressed against his and held his hand tightly enough so that she was a kind of anchor, but didn’t hurt him.

  
“Breathe. I know that probably sounds like terrible and stupid advice and it’s really hard to do, believe me! I was an even bigger mess than you when my grandpa-“ she pushed the thought away, still stuck in the fantasy that he was alive and well.

  
John just nodded in response but still stayed the same as before. She bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood, finally snapping out of it.

  
“Here,” Jade spoke briefly.

  
She took his hand that wasn’t holding hers and held it against her chest, just above her breast. This would have made her blush like crazy and have her heart beat almost out of chest in any other situation than this but for now it was her, hopefully good, solution. She took a deep breath in and out and squeezed his other hand, giving him an encouraging smile. Her eyes creased with worry lessened the happy effect but it was just enough for John to focus on other than his thoughts.

  
“Just…breathe with me okay. Focus on my chest rising and falling and try to do the same, we can do this together alright? We can talk anytime, you don’t have to tell me everything now, even if you feel like you need to. I’m not going anywhere, okay John?” She spoke, doing her best to make her voice come out soothingly instead of unsure and nervous.

  
She wasn’t sure if John was listening at first with his eyes shut but after almost a half an hour of this hyperventilating and occasional hiccups of not breathing at all, which scared Jade out of her mind anytime that happened, he returned from hyperventilating to shallow breathing. It wasn’t a normal breathing pattern by any means but it was better than before, and that’s all that mattered in that moment.

  
“Good, just like that John, breathe with me. You’re doing perfect,” Jade spoke, her voice thick with emotion but hiding it well.

  
It had to be at least two or maybe even three hours later until he completely calmed down and was breathing normally, leaning slightly on Jade.

  
“I am so tired…” he managed to whisper out, exhaustion evident in just those four words spoken.

  
“Well, let’s head to bed and get you some sleep, okay?” Jade finished, more talking to herself than John.

  
He just gave her an exhausted nod and let her drag him to the teleporter and help him off the coach. She casually flipped off the statue on her way out even though it was silly she had to and was glad that it made John laugh even if it was very quiet and brief. He was practically falling asleep standing up as she headed to the bedroom with him. 

 


	2. Hormones and Showers Make For Awkward Experiences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes out of the shower and Jade just kind of sits there embarrassed and turned on, like what the shit?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Notes At End If You Want To Listen To This Writer's Ramblings

Once they had managed to make their way up to John's room and down the hallway to it, which was a task all in itself because of John's dozing off every few minutes, Jade had sat down on the bed. She urged him to take a shower and he had agreed after she reminded him that was a pretty relaxing task to partake in and he needed to do something relaxing before he passed out completely. She closed her eyes and listened to her cousin singing to himself in the bathroom, doubting that he knew she could hear him. She was jolted awake when she heard his voice, surprised that she hadn't realized she had been falling asleep sitting upright in the first place.

“Um…Jade? I think that I left, well scratch that, I definitely left my clothes out there. And the thing is, that I kind of get dressed in the bedroom most of the time.” John informed her.

His face was flushed, whether from the previous hot shower or because of this subject, Jade couldn’t tell. She had a feeling that it was a bit of both but didn’t want to comment on that.

“I could lea-“ She started to suggest but seeing the immediate panic on John’s face, she took it back, “that was only a suggestion though, so don’t worry! I won’t leave if you don’t want me to, I can close my eyes and sit in the corner of the room?”

Jade’s face had a slight blushing tone to it but nothing too prominent that John would notice, she thanked the heavens with relief. John shook his head slightly with a semi-forced, awkward smile.

“If you really think that is necessary. I mean I do not think you have to wear a blind fold or anything, maybe just shut your eyes or something. You don't really seem like the kind of person who would watch me while I get dressed?” John responded, forcing a laugh.

“Oh god no! Yeah, that’s not something that I would really be likely to do…” Jade trailed off.

She stared down at her hands that were clasped in her lap and bit her lip. She then closed her eyes and just stayed like that. 

“You don't have to close your eyes yet,” John spoke and stepped out of the bathroom door with an obvious blush.

Jade’s eyes widened and felt heat rush to her face as she watched her cousin come out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She bit the fingernail on her thumb to keep from the awkward tingling in her chest taking over anything. Jade noticed the lump in her throat and her fingers flew delicately to her throat and she played it off as casual, failing miserably. John just gave her an awkward goofy grin back and it was a nice change from the previous atmosphere.

Jade tried for a bit and then gave up on trying not to study his figure. She was sure that John knew what was happening but didn’t want to be rude and point out the fact she was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from him.

She raked her eyes up and down his figure and John watched nervously, shivering slightly at her doing so. She bit her lip and imagined what it might be like to trace his figure and then pushed the thoughts back down with a nervous swallow. She didn’t mind all that much that he wasn’t the pinnacle of fitness for his age like Dave’s brother Dirk who already had abs in high school but he was more thin and lanky, but not to the point he appeared unhealthy. 

She made herself look back up from his chest and made eye contact, both blushing, and her looking away almost immediately after making eye contact with him. She was generally a shy person but this was a level of intimacy that she had never had with anyone except for Dave and this was still a lot more different for her than just getting up the guts and kissing some guy.

This was different and more embarrassing somehow. She made herself look back up at him, taking a deep breath. He was only her cousin after all and they never had awkward silences except for when they had first made the acquaintance of each other. She kept her hand on her throat, the lump there still as prominent as before. Jade took a deep breath and ignored the burning on her face to speak.

“Just tell me when you want me to close my eyes!” She exclaimed, almost stumbling over her words in the rush to get them out of her mouth.

“Oh yeah, heh, I almost forgot. I do not really mind if you look but you can totally close your eyes whenever,” John responded.

He then bite his tongue at his own unexpected response, wondering where that had come from. He wasn’t even all that confident with his body, being teased for being such a stick for a long time in middle school until Dave had just casually approached the kid and punched him in the face. Jade’s eyes widened and she felt like she would burst, this night was just so weird. 

She wanted more than anything to watch him get undressed and maybe react more than just watching but interacting with him in some sexual matter, she realized her heart beat so fast that she felt it would rip out of her chest at any moment now. It took all her willpower to just give him a small smile and close her eyes. She wasn’t even hung up that he was her cousin, which she sensed was definitely wrong but it was more that she didn’t want to take advantage of him when he was in such a low place.

She heard John breath out and she guessed it was a sigh of relief. She pondered silently as she heard him rustling around his room in the dark to find clothing if he had only offered because he had sensed how much she wanted it. She hoped that he didn’t only offer to do anything wrong with his cousin just to make her like him. She shook all of those thoughts from her head. 

John was doing better but then again, a person’s body can only hold a state of panic for so long before it returns to normal. She could tell despite his blushing that he was definitely very tired. She covered her mouth when she felt a yawn coming and made herself stay awake, hoping it wasn’t one of her spells that was approaching and she was just exhausted after a long night full of dramatic events. 

“You can, um, open your eyes now,” John spoke.

Jade opened her eyes to find John standing in white boxers with what looked like dark blue, wind symbols across it and she made herself look up before she noticed any other details.

“Is it okay that I am only wearing boxers? I can go change if you want,” John offered when she didn’t respond.

“Oh no! I’m sorry it’s totally fine that you’re wearing that. I just spaced out is all,” Jade lied subtly, hoping he wouldn’t notice that she was distracted by something else completely.

“Should I leave and let you go to bed now?” Jade asked.

She stood up and then sat back down when she was hit with a dizzy spell. She cursed her unexpected sleeping pattern under her breath and leaned against the bed with a hand.

“Are you sure you can make it to your room without passing out?” John asked, slightly concerned.

“Mmmm,” Jade responded sleepily.

“I'll, well I will take that as a no then,” John sighed and picked her up.

Jade just leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck, and muttering what John managed to figure out was an apology. He wasn’t exactly very strong but luckily Jade was very light and small so it wasn’t too hard for anyone to carry or pick her up. He pushed back the blankets and laid her down. She immediately curled into a ball on her side and fell asleep with a sigh.

John shook his head and yawned, his exhaustion even more prominent now that Jade was asleep and he had nothing else to distract him from this. He rubbed the back of his neck, debating whether to sleep in the same bed as her. He decided in the end that he might as well, especially since he didn’t know her large house all that well. John pushed back the blanket and propped himself up on an elbow underneath them, watching as Jade’s chest rose and fell. 

He couldn’t help but push a hair that had fallen into her face and was going to end up in her mouth any minute now, behind her ear. He finally made himself lay down despite how beautiful and at peace his cousin seemed while she slept. John kissed her temple with a blush and then made himself promise never to do that ever again on the grounds it was probably creepy as hell. As he laid down on his pillow he fell asleep almost immediately in his state but before that made sure there was a good amount of space between Jade and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Awardness, Your Welcome  
> \--->Apologize For The Next Chapter  
> Um, no, I mean yes, it's sin but still no, screw you conscience. I will NOT apologize.
> 
> \--->End Up Apologizing Anyways  
> No.
> 
> \--->It's Going To Happen  
> *Vigorously Shakes Head No*
> 
> \--->Just Give In  
> Nope
> 
> \--->Seriously?  
> Seriously.
> 
> \--->Fine, Just Write The Next Chapter Already Then  
> Fine. I will.
> 
> \--->Good  
> Yep.
> 
> \--->So...  
> Um.
> 
> \--->I Think This Is Settled  
> Mhm
> 
> \--->Yep  
> Yeah...  
> I'm just gonna, go then.  
> Write the next chapter and all.
> 
> \--->Cool, Go Write The Next Chapter  
> The author is gone writing the next chapter, this command is invalid.


	3. Waking Up To Fall Asleep Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade wakes up to find herself snuggled up next to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Quick SideNote: This chapter not so much but since the next chapter is pretty much just some smut that I wrote for this, expect another chapter soon after it! I know three chapters in one day CaH-razzy :P))  
> See Notes At End

Jade awoke to find herself entangled with someone else which was confusing because the only person who was at her house was her and that was it. The morning haziness started to clear when she realized that it was John and the events from last night came rushing back to her. She groaned slightly when she remembered that she had fallen asleep on John in his room the other day causing this.

She opened her eyes to find that she was severely close to John in as many ways as she imagined you could come to be in sleep. She made a little sound of surprise when she noticed that he slept on his back and bit her lip when she noticed their positions, not daring to move in case it would wake him up.

Her head was leaning against his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her and she was lying on her side, the other of her legs across his and her hand resting upon his chest. She watched as his chest rose and fell slowly, doing her best not to get mildly turned on by the fact that whatever dream he was having was apparently a good one as he was making little noises of pleasure occasionally between his deep breathing that were so nice for her to experience. She tried not to pay attention but it was almost impossible not to when her leg was across him, he had a boner and was making those occasional sexual noises.

She sighed and closed her eyes, unable to control her body’s reaction to such things, no matter what she wanted to. Jade was still a horny teenager after all and she was okay with having her underwear slightly wet rather than wake up John and go try to fix her problem.

Jade fell back asleep eventually even with the inclinations towards actions of a sexual nature and snuggled even closer if that was possible after falling asleep. She made a noise of contentment before completely falling back into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you for the nice comment! I'm really glad that you like this! :33
> 
> I'll be sure to keep working on it and I've already got a plan to incorporate Dave and Karkat into the mix heh.
> 
> Also I don't know but I felt this was important to say. 
> 
> Yes, this is an unusually short chapter, but I wanted to write this small part from Jade's perspective. Don't get to used to the shortness of it! ;P
> 
> I see Jade as being the kind of person who is more snuggly and into romance than the sexual aspect which is why she doesn't think twice before falling back to sleep and getting as close to John as possible, it makes her happy to be so close! But yes, she is going to be turned on by being so near to John, especially when they have so few clothing items on, she still IS a teenage girl. That is just how her body would react not that she's some horny sex driven gal, I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to sex but that's not her main goal in a relationship.
> 
> That's all I needed to say peace y'all!
> 
> ((Why did I even rant upon that? Who the heck knows? Not I.))


	4. Sexual Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John....yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Quick Sidenote: This is basically porn that's not necessary at all to the story in anyway so if you don't want to read it no worries! But if you want to please go ahead, but I don't feel like just posting this pretty much pornagraphic writing on it's own, so yep I will be posting another chapter with actual plot in it to this tonight!))
> 
> See End For Notes

John woke up in a slight sweat glad to see that Jade was still sleeping but not as grateful for the situation of how to get relief and that was his most prominent problem at the moment. He had just awoken from one of his most detailed and hottest wet dreams yet and it had been with a girl who was now in extremely short pajama bottoms splayed across him who he also happened to be related to him.

Shit. He wasn’t exactly a genius in the whole department of right and wrong but that was probably more wrong than right he realized with a pang in his chest. He wished that he still had his dad to talk to about this kind of thing thought it was still doubtful he would understand this exactly.

John held back a gasp as Jade snuggled closer into him brushing against his hardened member on accident and then made a small noise of happiness. He was definitely in deep shit and that hadn’t exactly helped his situation of needing relief, it made it worse and confusing if anything.

John moved slowly and pushed her off of him and used his willpower and sense of right and wrong not to masturbate to the sleeping girl on his bed. He walked quickly towards the bathroom and cursed in irritation that he had taken a shower last night but if he had to use his being a neat freak as an excuse for him using the bathroom to do certain things so be it.

John finally got the opportunity to touch himself once he locked the door and went through the shitty process of having to pee with a boner, not any guy’s favorite pastime. He washed his hand and then sat down on the toilet and turned on the shower water, slightly irritated with having to waste water because of his weak will and need to stop this torture.

He palmed his pulsating member through his underwear and bit his lip as how much he needed relief took over him. John couldn’t take playing with himself slowly anymore and practically tore his underwear off in need to get rid of this too prominent ache. He grit his teeth and debated doing what he’s always thought of doing so often but felt too embarrassed and wrong to do, but he doesn’t have anything to lose now does he?

John hates himself a bit for going through with the idea that always runs through his head whenever he’s alone and sometimes even when he is with or near his cousin. He makes a slight noise and his cock twitches involuntarily as the image of Jade is brought to his mind.

 That day when they were at the pool last year and she had come out wearing that bikini, it had taken almost all of his will power not to do anything about it. When she had embarrassingly set her cover-up of white sweater over his lap so that her mid-riff and her skin was even more exposed that had just made the problem even worse, not that he had said so.

When he had refused to go into the pool that day afraid that he would cum if she so much as touched him or brushed private parts against his on accident, she had kept questioning and seemed genuinely confused. She’d never worn clothing that revealing before then, John would definitely have noticed it.  The closest to that little amount of clothing was when she wore that sleeveless dress to show him what she would wear to the prom if anyone, _anyone_ ever decided to ask her.

He had just responded with a slight surprised tone that she thought no one would ask her to the dance, especially a girl like her. She was so beautiful. He hadn’t said that last part out loud to her not wanting to seem odd or creepy.

He just closed his eyes at first, torturing himself slightly by just imagining Jade in that bathing suit. He remembered it exactly, he was sure he had committed it to memory. Her touching her neck in shock and blushing when she noticed his hardened cock. That blush was so fucking adorable, John bit his lip and held on the counter behind him with whitened knuckles.

He had never gotten such a good look at her figure before. He’d stolen glances now and again but never anything like imagining her naked or in her underwear. After that day he couldn’t stop, he’d be sitting alone and then he’d just think about her and what she might look like naked.

John imagined that now, her in that bathing suit. She had almost had her top fallen off once and oh fuck. Her gorgeous breasts, oh god.

He was experimenting, could he get off on Jade and maybe even orgasm without even touching himself? God he wanted to feel himself just thinking about her and she was right outside of the room, he realized with a whimper. Her heat on him when he was lying there and when she had touched his cock accidently in her sleep, John thought and bucked upward slightly.

He wanted to fuck her so badly, he let himself think, he felt guilty but was more overrun by the need to have her than anything to let it make him stop imagining her like this, especially after that dream. That horrible yet amazing dream.

John imagined her touching herself underneath that tiny swimsuit and moaning out his name and bit the inside of his cheek, his cock throbbing at just the idea of that, seeping pre-cum. He imagined her taking her top off to reveal her breasts and pursed nipples beneath the top.

John imagined walking in on her and her smiling at him seductively with her full lips, his dick fully erect and her begging him to fuck her. Her moaning out his name as he kissed her and moved down her neck to her breasts, squeezing them gently and then sucking on her nipples lightly. He imagined Jade entangling her hands in his hair as moved his kisses down to the start of her swimsuit bottom.

John couldn’t hold back anymore and began to stroke his cock after hastily grabbing some lotion off the counter, slowly at first and faster as the fantasy went on, letting a slight moan slip from his lips as he pictured Jade removing her fingers from her wet pussy as she let him have full access. John letting himself lick her clit until she moaned out his name, pleading him to fuck her.

His slipping one finger into her and then more until finally pulling them out, her a shivering mess on the bed near the point of orgasming.

His finally stopping teasing Jade so and putting the tip of his cock into her dripping wet pussy slowly and how tight she would be at first. She’d told him that she was a virgin before. He made a noise of pleasure at losing his virginity to his gorgeous cousin and having her love it. He imagined slowly thrusting in and out of her, stroking his length with more urgency, near his point of release.

Jade urging him to make her feel good, to make her feel even better than now if that was possible. His pulling out almost all of the way, only his tip in, and her thinking that he’s done before he thrusts his dick back in her hard and her screaming out his name and finally cumming for him, all while he gazes into those bright green eyes and they gaze back filled with pleasure.

John moans out deeply and full throated, the pressure becoming too great and finally pushing him over the edge. He is covered in spurts of cum, most of it ending up on the bathroom floor, as he reaches his climax. John pants heavily as he rides out the orgasmic high. He closes his eyes for a moment, leaning his head against the counter, the coldness of the mirror bringing him back to reality.

He had just masturbated to fucking his beautiful, naked cousin name Jade and he had liked it, shit. He knew it was wrong but it hadn’t felt wrong. He sat naked, the cool breeze reminding him that he was, with his head in his hands. What was he going to do about this? Was there even anything to do?

He cleaned up the mess he had made in the bathroom content but even more conflicted about his feelings than before, his sense of right and wrong more mixed than he could ever have dreamed was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I pretty much said everything I needed to up there. I'm going to get on writing the next chapter!


	5. Jade's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Notes At End

Jade officially woke up to find that John was no longer snuggled close to her and she wasn’t near him and his comforting warmth. She found him sitting at the window on one of the wooden chairs in front of them with his legs spread and his eyes shut. She snagged her glasses off the table next to the bed, surprised that John had bothered taken them off for her. She had them on that morning when she’d woke up briefly so he’d have to have taken them off of her face later on that day. She yawned and walked up him, sitting down beside to him, setting a hand on his knee and leaning to kiss his cheek with a slight blush.

This was their normal relationship and nothing more, she assured herself, completely platonic. It was only cousinly love. She studied his expression in curiosity, tilting her head slightly. He had to be lost in thought and debating very hard over something that he used to believe in, she’d only seen him like this once before on the subject of whether he was attracted to guys or not. That had been a few interesting couple of weeks. She wondered what he could be thinking of and decided a distraction was in order.

“Morning sleepyhead,” John greeted her, forcing the happy façade a bit more than was necessary.

“Well we can’t all be dressed and ready to go like you in the morning. It sure would make life a lot easier though,” she commented, giving him a well-meaning smile.

John was a pretty optimistic guy, he probably just needed a distraction and someone to keep him from falling totally into a state of depression like he had when his older sister had died. Jade noticed that John seemed to have too much death in his family and for all that to happen to such a kind and gentle soul upset her.

“Yeah you are probably right on that count,” John replied with a sigh, but she could tell that he wasn’t as sad or near frustrated as last night.

“Come on,” she told him and pulled him up by his hand, “I’m putting on my boss persona and we’re getting down to business. Look out huns!”

Jade teased him and stuck out her tongue and he couldn’t help but giggle slightly at her exclamation. She was happy to have John for many reasons and had once teased that they got along so well because she watched his movies and he watched all her Disney and other movies so they understood each other’s references. He followed behind as Jade dragged him down the stairs. He guessed that she was probably using the logic that if your sad, exercise can help you feel better and that’s why she wasn’t heading down the teleporter like usual. He would be half-right in this assumption.

She let go of his hand and stopped to look at the stairwell leading down to the last floor. Jade put her hands on her hips, blowing a spare hair out of her face with a huff of breath.

“Are you ready to have your very first daily dose of randomness and fun soldier?” Jade asked with a goofy grin on her face.

“Count me in! As long as it doesn’t involve near death experiences I’m all for it,” John commented, giving her an actual small smile.

She knew it didn’t look like much but he was trying for her to feel better and he was trying for himself and that was all she really cared about in the end. She had started to believe, since she met her friend group, that schools should grade off of hard work and effort rather than whatever grade it was you scored on you test, especially with her terrible memory. She was actually pretty smart, just had a bad memory that always made testing a disappointing time for her. Until she had met John, Rose, and Dave she had pretty much believed she just wasn’t smart and that was that.

They had convinced her otherwise, especially Rose, she thought fondly. She remembered when Jade was explaining why she thought she was not intelligent, Rose had interrupted her with a kiss and that had potentially ended in their dating all through eighth grade. They’d broken up sometime after that summer, during her first or second year of high school. Jade was pretty upset at the time but was glad now because now Kanaya and Rose were dating and they we’re meant to be.

The two smartest girls and lesbians that most people had ever met we’re in a relationship, talk about a power couple. Honestly, Jade and most of the others that she talked to believed that Kanaya and Rose could probably solve any problem they put their minds too, now that they were together especially.

The day that Rose had asked Kanaya on a date, Nepeta had excitedly ran around telling everyone and anyone who would listen excitedly about how her ship was canon. Jade had just giggled and Dave had shot the couple a thumbs up when they had learned. Equius had followed after her with a sigh and apologized for Nepeta’s behavior, heading after the over excited girl.

Jade pulled herself out of her memories to move towards the railing happily. Rose and her had done this all the time back when they were dating and it always made her laugh so she decided it might be fun to do. She hadn’t enjoyed the slightly dangerous activity in a while and her railings were thicker than Rose’s so it just seemed like a fun solution.

“I can assure you that if you die it will be written on your grave that it was from laughing and that’s not too bad of a death. But that’s not important this is boot camp with Harley and I’m the boss here, Bec playing the role of my lovely lutenant, and you are the soldier we have to whip into shape. Now follow after me, I’m going to show you this once sir and you’d better listen up. Wait until my older to do it though. Understand?” Jade said in her attempt at her most authoritative voice, giving John the stink eyes while trying not to laugh.

“Yes m’am and dog sir!” John agreed, moving to a fake salute position.

Jade rolled her eyes and giggled at his stance as he returned his hand to holding on the railing. She hoped up on it and got herself into the best position to slide down the thick railing down to the floor.

“Hopefully this shorts will not pull up anymore…” she whispered to herself, blushing slightly.

“Bon voyage soldier!” she called out.

Jade began her descent down the stairs and with the flow of air she was gaining from the momentum, her hair flew into her face. She spit a piece out and made her way up the stairs, two by two, until she tripped and caught herself. She smiled embarrassed at falling and gave John a small wave with the hand that wasn’t holding onto the railing for dear life.

Jade finally made her way up the stairs and patted John on the shoulder, heading up to the room. She turned back to him after three steps and sat on the step.

“I’m going to get dressed okay? Bec will be your instructor in the brief period that I’m gone, so be good and slide down that rail at least, hmm…” She pretended to think about it deeply with her chin resting on her hand, “one time. It will be hard but I’m sure you’ll persevere!”

Jade informed him and made her way up the stairs, feeling his eyes gaze into her back. She bit her lip, swaying her hips slightly as she headed up the stairs, hoping that he was checking out her from behind. An odd thing to think but she liked him and wanted him to find her attractive, even though she wasn’t sure what to even ponder about in reaction to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just appreciate for a moment that I was going to name the title of this chapter, "Sliding, No Literally Sliding, There's A Fucking Staircase."
> 
> I truly have a talent for naming things.
> 
> Also I think I'm going to let you guys, my audience decide.
> 
> Who is going to bring up their feelings for the other and initiate that awkward-ish conversation? Comment below who you'd like! 
> 
> If you don't want a say that's totally cool too, I just thought it might be kind of neat for you guys to have some participation with the story.


	6. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade slides down the stairs and freaks poor John out when she falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Notes At End.

She reached the next floor and took the teleporter to her room’s floor, not wanting to waste time on taking the stairs. She brushed her hair in the mirror, something that took up most of her time in the morning. She ran the brush through her hair from bottom to top, finally getting it so that it was silky smooth but still wavy, then putting it up in a bun on top of her head.

She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and washed her face drying her face with it, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of the laundry detergent that was present in it. She studied her face in the mirror, bright green eyes like the color of gem she was named after meeting her own in the reflection. She’d never been too into what she looked like but didn’t want to look like a complete piece of garbage when going out on the island and with another person there.

Jade headed back to her room, grabbing some khakis that fit her figure nicely and a random form-fitting shirt that was green and put on some dangly earring with blue gems in them. She found herself wearing blue whenever John was around, remembering that he had commented that she would look pretty in blue when they were younger in a letter that she had received from him on her birthday. At the time she had no clue who he was but figured that he sounded nice and if he said they were friends that she could try wearing the color blue more often.

She bit her lip and studied her reflection in the mirror before adding mascara to bring out her long, thick lashes and lip gloss after some chap stick. She moved to the linen closet to grab some silk blankets so it would make the process of sliding down the staircase just a bit easier.

She made her way down the staircase, taking the stairs two at a time to get to see her cousin sooner. Jade waved at him when she saw him sliding down the stair case’s rail and pushed her round, black glasses up. He got distracted from his task and raised a hand to wave back at her with a wide grin and fell off the rail.

Jade slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her giggle as he did so, the shocked expression on his face was priceless. Bec automatically moved so that John would land on him softly with a huff and John made his way up to Jade.

“I’m still debating whether or not that counts as you sliding down the rail once,” Jade commented with a slight grin.

“Hey, it was a terrible try but it was still a try at sliding down!” John argued, crossing his arms in mock anger.

Jade rolled her eyes and shot him a grin, handing him a blanket. He gave her a confused expression, unsure of what her plan was here.

“Years of living on an island practically alone have taught me a few things, one of them being silk blankets make sliding down that rail way faster and fun but also more dangerous. Dun dun dun! You think that you’re up for it?” She questioned, holding back a slight smile.

“I am sure that I can manage. I already went once, ladies first,” John replied, motioning towards the railing.

“Fair enough!” Jade agreed.

She figured out how to lay the blanket underneath her without out slipping and pushed herself off to slide down the railing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze in her face, not too worried about falling because she knew that Bec would always catch her if she did. This was both stunning and heart-attack worthy for John to watch from the sidelines, slightly worried that she would fall off any second.

Jade leaned back letting out a yell of happiness and put her arms out above her head, leaning back, until she fell. She waited for Bec to catch her as she fell, savoring the brief sensation of adrenaline while she free fell. Sure enough, Bec caught her and ended John’s minor worry act.

“Good dog,” Jade praised the dog after hoping off his back.

She pet Bec’s head and moved to scratch beyond his ears. She slid her hand lightly against the railing as she ran up to meet John with a wide, goofy grin. She was surprised when he pulled her into a hug but wrapped her arms around him nonetheless at this affection.

“You scared the heck out of me Jade!” John commented, relief evident in his tone as he spoke into her hair.

“I’m fine silly, see?” Jade spoke, leaning back to look into his eyes.

“Yeah, I see that now,” John answered with a shrug and a slight smile, “I guess it is fine.”

Jade wriggled out of his embrace and nudged him with her shoulder, “Bec’s got my back, as long as I’ve fed him,” she joked.

“Heh, I guess you are right,” John answered.

“Movie?” Jade asked.

“Movie,” John confirmed.

They made their way down the stairs, Jade taking John’s hand as he blabbered enthusiastically about Matthew McConaughey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stairs are dangerous okay Jade, John's old heart can't take all this action.  
> Also Strider, Strider where art thou?  
> That's my terrible way of hinting of a Dave popping up soon here, in all his glory.  
> Heck, I love writing Dave.
> 
> Also short, fluff chapter because finals is coming up like "HA HA BITCH FIGHT MEEEEEEEE" and I'm over here like oh, OH, well then. I should probably start actually doing my homework instead of whatever it is I do instead on a daily basis instead.  
> *Shivers At Actually Having To Do Homework and Study*

**Author's Note:**

> This Story Is Made Up Of Multiple Chapters So No Worries, Just Because Dave And Karkat Aren't In The Story Yet Doesn't Mean That They Won't Be Included Later On. 
> 
> Trust Me Those Two Will Wriggle Their Way Into This Story One Way Or Another ; P
> 
> Disclaimer: This Is My First Ever Published FanFiction So No Guarantees It Will Be The Next Mona Lisa Of The Writing World Or Anything, Heh.


End file.
